


IntergalacticMatch.com

by tinynerdkitten



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dick Pics, Fluff and Smut, Law Student, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, alternative universe, ben ha una band, porn fest, sito di incontri
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdkitten/pseuds/tinynerdkitten
Summary: PROMPT: Armitage Hux, studente di legge, e Ben Solo, svogliato studente universitario con problemi di gestione della rabbia più interessato alla sua band che al suo andamento scolastico, sono coinquilini che non si sopportano. Quello che non sanno è che è da giorni che chattano l’uno con l’altro su un sito di incontri. Cosa succede quando decidono di incontrarsi anzichè scambiarsi dickpics?Scritta per il porn fest, una Kylux piccina piccina pubblicata ora per festeggiare lo SW Day.





	IntergalacticMatch.com

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamilleDuDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/gifts).



> Scritta per il Porn Fest qualche mese fa, la pubblico lo SW day regalandola a una delle mie autrici preferite.
> 
> Il prompt: STAR WARS, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux, studente di legge, e Ben Solo, svogliato studente universitario con problemi di gestione della rabbia più interessato alla sua band che al suo andamento scolastico, sono coinquilini che non si sopportano. Quello che non sanno è che è da giorni che chattano l’uno con l’altro su un sito di incontri. Cosa succede quando decidono di incontrarsi anzichè scambiarsi dickpics?
> 
> Buona lettura!

Ben Solo odia la sua facoltà. O meglio, non odia le materie, quelle no, ma il concetto di università in generale. Odia essere costretto ad andarci, odia dover dare esami – come odia che tutti gli ricordino che ne deve dare ancora troppi, che è indietro sulla tabella di marcia, che finirà per non laurearsi se continua così – e odia pensare di dover sprecare ore a studiare invece che a suonare con la sua band. I Cavalieri di Ren sono indiscutibilmente l’unica cosa che gli dà un barlume di felicità nella sua vita – insieme all’hobby della calligrafia che coltiva in gran segreto – e anche l’unico sfogo salutare per tutta la sua rabbia repressa.  
Ma sopratutto, più di ogni altra cosa, odia il suo arrogante, sprezzante, studente modello e perfetto in ogni aspetto, coinquilino: Armitage Hux. Un nome pomposo e noioso quanto lui, il che la dice gran lunga. Studente di legge, sempre vestito a puntino con una camicia e a volte anche una cravatta, una carriera scolastica impeccabile con contorno di media del 30 condita con esami dati sempre il prima possibile e ammirato da tutti per questo. Maniaco dell’ordine, sempre piegato – o meglio, seduto dritto, perché sia mai che non abbia una postura perfetta – sui libri, a cui però magicamente avanza il tempo per compiere le sue attività preferite, che in ordine sono: rimproverare Ben per il disordine e il rumore, parlargli della sua carriera universitaria fallimentare e rompergli le palle per qualsiasi. Cazzo. Di cosa. _Sempre._  
Come in quel momento. Entra in casa con il morale sotto i piedi, la faccia con un cipiglio arrabbiato, le labbra piegate in un broncio infantile e sbatte la porta. Ora, in casa – o meglio, appartamento – Solo-Hux, sbattere la porta è un segnale chiaro, che vuol dire una cosa, e una soltanto: sono incazzato, stammi alla larga.  
E, come al solito, quel segnale viene prontamente ignorato dal suo coinquilino che, invece, sbuca trionfante dalla porta della sua camera e vi si appoggia – ma chi è che sta in camicia anche in casa? – osservandolo sprezzante e con un sorriso di scherno, le braccia incrociate al petto e una gamba che si accavalla all'altra.  
“Che c’è, Ren? Contrariato perché il professore non ti ha fatto passare l’esame per cui hai composto tre nuove canzoni, disturbando anche me tra l’altro, invece che studiare il libro di testo?”  
Stringe i denti a quelle parole, insieme ai pugni, mentre lo osserva con la faccia di chi vorrebbe spaccare quella della persona che si trova davanti. Si ripete come un mantra che sarebbe male, molto male, incasinare i lineamenti perfetti del suo coinquilino – anche se sarebbe molto soddisfacente, a dire il vero, e quel sorriso unito alla faccia da schiaffi che si ritrova non aiuta la sua causa – perciò sibila una serie di insulti incomprensibili rivolti a lui e si volta, dirigendosi verso camera sua e sbattendo anche quella porta con forza per chiudergliela in faccia. Ignora la risata che sente da fuori buttando il cappotto scuro sulla sedia e prendendo il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans neri, sbloccandolo e aprendo la chat su cui ha speso (segretamente) ogni momento libero degli ultimi giorni.  
  
Segretamente perché, in realtà, quella conversazione non la sta avendo su WhatsApp o Facebook con un amico – quale amico poi – ma con un perfetto sconosciuto su un sito di incontri. Si immagina le risate che si farebbe Hux se lo sapesse: lo prende già abbastanza in giro per il fatto che ha passato gli ultimi mesi a guardare da lontano la barista del campus senza avere il coraggio di andarle a parlare nemmeno una volta, prima di rassegnarsi e lasciar perdere, figurarsi se sapesse che ha scelto quella via per cercarsi qualcuno, riuscendoci anche. Figurarsi poi se sapesse che quel qualcuno è un ragazzo sconosciuto – la parte del ragazzo, ecco, quella è l’unica che riconosce non sarebbe un problema, dato che il suo stesso coinquilino non brilla di eterosessualità, ma quella dello sconosciuto sì. Un ragazzo sconosciuto con la quale non solo si sta scambiando messaggi normali ma anche, in ordine crescente di gravità di scoperta: messaggi erotici, dickpics e insulti verso il suo coinquilino.  
Cosa per cui ha anche aperto la chat. Infatti, fissando rabbiosamente lo schermo, digita un “Il mio coinquilino è un coglione” che invia senza pensarci troppo. Poco dopo, lo schermo si illumina, e riceve una risposta da “ _Generale_Imperiale_ ” – lui non può dire niente dato che come nickname si è scelto __LeaderSupremo__ e che comunque il sito si chiama IntergalacticMatch– che riporta: “Anche il mio”.  
La cosa lo fa sorridere: qualche giornata era bastata a fargli capire che lui e il ragazzo dall’altra parte del telefono avevano tante cose in comune, tra cui tra l’altro la passione per la calligrafia, ma quello che li aveva uniti all’immediato e aveva creato empatia era il reciproco odio che ambedue avevano per i loro rispettivi coinquilini. Il suo pomposo e ordinato al limite dell’ossessivo e quello altrui tutto il contrario: una diva isterica che non conosceva, a detta sua, nemmeno la definizione della parole ordine. Non che Ben fosse la persona più ordinata del pianeta, ma a detta del suo corrispondente nel suo appartamento sembra sempre essere passato un uragano.  
Probabilmente, persino lui faticherebbe a sopportare una persona così e a detta di “Generale_Imperiale” anche lui ricambia il sentimento di mal sopportazione verso una persona come Hux.  
Sta giusto pensando che potrebbe sfogare la rabbia chiedendo all’altro se è libero quando la schermata si illumina di nuovo.  
E questa volta, il messaggio dice: “Senti, perché non ci vediamo?”  
Lascia la chat aperta per qualche minuto, preso alla sprovvista, senza rispondere. Vedersi? Vedersi implica una serie di cose che non sa se è pronto ad affrontare. Primo, dover uscire di casa e sopportare i mezzi, la gente, il casino. Secondo, mostrare la sua faccia a qualcuno che non conosce per la prima volta, oltre che vedere la sua. Il punto è che Ben non si è mai considerato un ragazzo attraente, ma quello è, in fin dei conti, un problema suo. Terzo, dover gestire l’eventuale imbarazzo di un viaggio verso, si suppone, casa dell’altro o casa sua: non è così ingenuo da pensare che il Generale voglia vederlo per chiacchierare. Quello è un sito di incontri e vedersi è sinonimo solo di una cosa, ovvero avere un rapporto sessuale. Il che porta al quarto punto, ovvero all’idea di avere questo rapporto con qualcuno che non conosce, pur avendo poca esperienza e essendo abbastanza imbarazzato all’idea. Ah, e non da ultimo, dover dire al suo coinquilino o che esce e non torna, o che è tornato con compagnia.  
  
Riflette per qualche secondo prima di riaprire la chat. Al diavolo. Al diavolo Hux, al diavolo l’università, al diavolo i suoi complessi. Al diavolo tutto.  
__LeaderSupremo__ : “ Va bene. A che ora?”  
_Generale_Imperiale_ : “Alle quattro e mezzo può andare?”  
__LeaderSupremo__ : “Perfetto. Ci vediamo fuori?”

  
Vedersi fuori è una lama a doppio taglio, vero, ma significa che uno, può tirarsi indietro più facilmente nel caso ci ripensasse e due, non deve avvertire Hux dell’arrivo di qualcuno. Così, in caso, può spingere l’altro a farlo andare a casa sua. Questo potrebbe significare, appunto, un tragitto imbarazzante, ma meglio quello delle altre opzioni, ovvero andare direttamente a casa sua, con il rischio di arrivare e poi trovarsi a volersene andare appena arrivato, cosa che sarebbe assai difficile, o parlare con il signor Noia di là per dirgli cosa stava per succedere.  
  
_Generale_Imperiale_ : “Per me va bene. Conosco un bar carino che non sta troppo lontano da casa mia. Ti mando l’indirizzo”  
_Generale_Imperiale:_ *Posizione di Google Maps*  
_Generale_Imperiale_ : “Ci vediamo lì?”  
  
Non controlla nemmeno l’indirizzo e, prima che possa ripensarci, scrive un messaggio e butta il telefono da qualche parte sul letto, per poi alzarsi e andare a sistemarsi.  
  
__LeaderSupremo_:_ “Perfetto. A dopo”

*

Alle quattro e mezza in punto -beh, non proprio in punto, in realtà sono le quattro e trentacinque, ma è decisamente pochissimo ritardo per i suoi standard – si ritrova fuori, avvolto dal suo cappotto e dagli skinny jeans, entrambi rigorosamente neri, nervosamente in piedi davanti all’ingresso del luogo dell’appuntamento.

Luogo che si è rivelato essere, per un puro caso, molto più vicino di quel che pensasse: infatti, il posto in questione è il bar che sta in fondo all’angolo della strada che passa davanti alla sede dell’università di legge.

Da un lato, questo lo consola: è vicino all’appartamento che, sempre per fortuito caso – deve essere il giorno dei miracoli, quello – è stato lasciato libero alle quattro e venti quando Hux – camicia pulita, cappotto nuovo e capelli perfettamente pettinati – aveva aperto la porta della sua stanza, senza bussare, per annunciargli che usciva e che avrebbe probabilmente fatto tardi.

Dall’altro, proprio questo ultimo fatto aggiungeva nervosismo al timore: non solo qualcuno avrebbe potuto riconoscerlo, ma avrebbe anche potuto incontrare Hux stesso.

Dopotutto, non si era premurato di chiedergli dove fosse diretto, ma conoscendolo era possibile, se non altamente probabile, che avesse programmato di starsene in facoltà a studiare con i suoi noiosissimi amici prima di andare con loro a mangiare qualcosa al pub due strade più in giù. Il che, in teoria, avrebbe dovuto levarglielo dalle scatole per il restante pomeriggio e buona parte della serata ma, conoscendolo, sapeva che quel bar era la sua tappa preferita quando si trattava di fare pausa dallo studio e prendersi un caffè – rigorosamente macchiato, rigorosamente con una sola bustina di zucchero, rigorosamente di canna.

Tuttavia, era anche pur vero che erano passati solo quindici minuti da quando era uscito, per cui era decisamente improbabile vederlo recarsi al bar all’immediato.

La scelta migliore era quindi quella di sbrigarsi: raggiungere il ragazzo in questione, capire se faceva per lui ed eventualmente portarselo a casa all’immediato, evitandosi imbarazzi e situazioni rischiose.

Semplice, veloce e, sopratutto, indolore per lui.

Dopo qualche altro secondo, tira fuori il cellulare e apre IntergalacticMatch, entrando nella chat con Generale_Imperiale, affrettandosi a digitare un messaggio.

__LeaderSupremo_ :_ “Hey. Io sono qui fuori”

_Generale_Imperiale:_ “Io sono già dentro. Prenditi qualcosa e poi raggiungimi. Sono nel tavolo all’angolo, in fondo al locale, a destra. Vicino al quadro rosso e nero”

 

Annuisce tra sé e sé alla risposta e sorride quando, poco prima di mettere via il telefono, legge l’ultimo messaggio che recita : “Sono davvero curioso di incontrarti”.

Il sentimento, per quel che vale, è reciproco: il ragazzo che deve incontrare sembra una persona decente, un tipo abbastanza affabile e simpatico, da quel che ha potuto constatare. Niente a che vedere con il suo stupido coinquilino. Avere una persona così a condividere l’appartamento, quello non sarebbe male. Ma se può condividerci almeno il letto, ben venga.

Blocca lo schermo, infilandosi il cellulare nella tasca del cappotto e poi si volta, spingendo la porta per entrare.

L’aria del locale è calda, piena di aromi invitanti come caffè, cioccolata e profumo di brioche fresche, ed è un sollievo sulla pelle che fino a quel momento è stata sferzata dall’aria fredda. La gente chiacchiera a mezza voce, unendo il brusio piacevole che crea alla musica di sottofondo. La ragazza dietro il bancone gli sorride mentre gli si avvicina e lui ricambia appena, tendendole una banconota.

“Un caffè al cioccolato e una ciambella, grazie” mormora, facendo scorrere gli occhi sulle persone, in cerca del suo Generale.

La macchinetta del caffè gli copre però la visuale, per cui aspetta pazientemente il resto e il bicchiere bollente, che afferra con le dita gelate che accolgono felicemente il calore emanato dal contenitore, prima di costeggiare il bancone per dirigersi verso il tavolo.

Nel percorso, afferra due bustine di zucchero e il sacchettino contenente la ciambella, mormorando un grazie alla ragazza che gliela tende.

Il suo accompagnatore sembra abbastanza alto e magro, a sua volta vestito di scuro. I capelli sono ramati e catturano la luce delle lampade del locale, che vi crea dei riflessi ancora più rossi. Non sembra male, nel complesso. È sicuro che sia lui, dato che si trova al tavolo che aveva descritto e appeso al muro accanto c’è il dipinto rosso e nero. E, oltretutto, nota che ha aperta la schermata dell’app. Sorride, scrollando appena il capo nel tentativo di scostarsi i ricci neri da davanti al viso, respira e cerca dentro di sé il tono più allegro che può tirare fuori con la voce baritonale che si ritrova.

Si avvicina, camminando nel modo più sicuro di sé che conosce, facendo il giro del tavolo e esordendo con un “Hey, scusami per il ritar-” che non vede mai la luce.

Le parole gli si bloccano in gola, come il respiro, mentre per poco non lascia cadere bicchiere, ciambella e zucchero, che si salvano solo perché si paralizza sul posto.

Perché a quel tavolo, la faccia con la stessa espressione shockata che è specchio della sua, c’è, con tanto di camicia pulita, cappotto nuovo e capelli perfettamente pettinati, il suo arrogante, sprezzante, studente modello e perfetto in ogni aspetto, coinquilino, Armitage Hux.

Rimangono a fissarsi per qualche secondo e deve dire che l’unico lato positivo è che perfino quel serpente a sonagli con cui si ritrova a dividere l’appartamento – gli dice sempre, per insultarlo, che da piccolo sognava di avere un animale domestico, ma non aveva mai immaginato di averne uno del genere, sentendosi rispondere che è lui l’animale in casa – è, per una volta a vita sua, a corto di parole.

Però, è anche il primo a recuperarla.

“Tu” mormora, guardandolo e poi, con gran sorpresa da parte sua, ride “Sei _tu_  Leader Supremo?” chiede, facendo le virgolette in aria con le dita quando pronuncia il nome “Proprio tu, Ren?”

Ben, da parte sua, non sa cosa ci trovi di così divertente in quella situazione. Inizia a sentire le guance scottare, poi tutto il viso, poi anche la punta delle orecchie.

No, non è possibile. Non può essere vero. Non può e basta.

Non che gli dia fastidio la situazione in sé, perché andiamo, anche lui potrebbe sfotterlo a vita per essersi a, iscritto a un sito di incontri che si chiama IntergalacticMatch, b, con il nickname di Generale Imperiale e c, aver fatto a sua volta una bella figuraccia. L’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare, in realtà, è che non solo ha passato ore a insultare il suo coinquilino _con il suo coinquilino_ , perché quello lo fa già anche di persona, ma che gli ha mandato delle foto. Foto del suo pene.

Il suo coinquilino ha ricevuto delle dickpics da lui, su un sito di incontri chiamato IntergalacticMatch dove ha il nickname di Leader Supremo.

Questo, è il vero problema. Non la parte di Hux, ma la sua parte.

E, dopo la vergogna, inizia a salire la rabbia. Perché, in tutto quel casino, gli viene anche in mente come Hux abbia invece dipinto lui al suo tecnicamente sconosciuto ragazzo del sito. Hux che, tra l’altro, ora lo fissa in attesa di una sua reazione, un angolo delle labbra sollevato.

Respirare. Deve respirare. Respirare e non spaccargli la faccia contro al muro. Ed onde evitare di farlo, gira sui tacchi senza dire una parola, dirigendosi verso l’uscita e in men che non si dica è fuori e sta percorrendo la strada a passi rapidi e arrabbiati.

Ma certo. Ovvio. Era ovvio che la giornata dei miracoli non poteva assolutamente essere tale. Sarebbe stato troppo, davvero troppo bello, trovare una persona che gli andava a genio e avere casa libera. Si sarebbe aspettato un ritorno improvviso di Hux o magari di non andare d’accordo con il Generale di persona. Ma così, così era davvero troppo anche per lui. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe urlato per la rabbia e la frustrazione.

Spera solo che Hux non lo abbia seguito.

“Ren! Aspetta Ren!”

Ecco appunto. Ci mancava solo quella. Sbuffa a denti stretti, aumentando il passo di marcia. Ignorarlo. Deve ignorarlo. Passa di fianco alla gente, schivando qualcuno, urtando altri, senza farci caso e senza nemmeno scusarsi. Non è dell’umore per sprecare tempo: vuole solo arrivare nella sua stanza e spaccare qualcosa. O suonare alzando il volume al massimo, fino a spaccarsi i timpani e, possibilmente, il cervello.

“Ren per favore, smettila di fare così. Almeno parliamone! Oh, ti prego, mi vuoi davvero far correre per tutta la via? Ren!”

Continua a camminare, svoltando per il vicolo che porta al palazzo dove sta il loro appartamento, ignorando bellamente ogni singola parole che esce dalla bocca altrui. Dietro di lui, Hux non la smette di richiamarlo e seguirlo, seguirlo e richiamarlo,nemmeno per un secondo.

“Lasciami. In. Pace” gli scandisce, voltandosi per guardarlo male solo quando è alla porta di ingresso, che spalanca con rabbia.

Il suo coinquilino lo fissa, il viso rosso e i capelli appena spettinati, e nonostante ciò non sembra turbato. O arrabbiato. O felice, o divertito o qualsiasi cosa un uomo possa essere. Lo fissa e basta, imperscrutabile.

Ben si rivolta, oltrepassando la porta ed entrando, iniziando a salire le due rampe di scale che lo separano dal loro appartamento. Sente la porta sotto sbattere e passi dietro ai suoi: oh, non molla, lo stronzo.

Infila la chiave nella porta, le mani appena tremanti, sperando di poter aprire e chiuderlo fuori ma, ancora una volta, il mondo, no, l’universo intero, si mette contro di lui: la sua chiave è sempre stata un po’ difettosa e al momento, con la rabbia in corpo, non riesce a girarla nel modo giusto per non farla bloccare. E, nel frattempo, Hux l’ha raggiunto. Tira un pugno alla porta, masticando un insulto, prima di voltarsi a guardarlo.

Hux sta lì e sbuffa, il viso ancora più arrossato di prima e una mano sul fianco, e nonostante ciò nulla sembra aver intaccato il suo solito contegno.

“Ren” inizia, ma a quel punto, Ben è stanco di restare in silenzio.

“Stupido bambino viziato senza un minimo di cervello” sbotta, sibilandogli contro, la voce che trema e i pugni stretti “Una disgrazia. Un cinquenne il cui cervello è stato infilato nel corpo di un ventitreenne imbecille. Un tornado di guai. La cosa più rumorosa e fastidiosa che esista nell’interno universo” elenca, guardandolo negli occhi “Questo, pensi di me?”

Già, perché non sta facendo altro che ripetere tutto quello che gli è stato scritto in chat e, finalmente, vede la facciata di Hux crollare mentre l’altro arriccia il viso in un’espressione di fastidio.

“Suvvia” gli risponde, avvicinandosi “Ho solo fatto una piuttosto oggettiva descrizione della realtà” alza le mani quando sente Ben schioccare la lingua, avvicinandosi ancora fino ad essergli di fronte “Piuttosto oggettiva perché va bene, lo ammetto, potrei avere esagerato in alcuni punti. Ma andiamo. Come se tu non avessi detto di peggio, Ren”

“Stai zitto” risponde, dandogli le spalle per cercare di infilare di nuovo la chiave, senza risultato.

“Un fantoccio. Un serpente. Vero Ren? Uno stronzo” gli sputa indietro a sua volta

“Hux, davvero, tappati quella bocca” Male. Molto male. Sta iniziando ad alzare la voce. Eppure, Hux non desiste.

“Uno che soffocheresti volentieri con il suo stupido cuscino. Non era così che hai detto, Ren?”

“Hux!” avverte, digrignando i denti. L’altro gli è vicino, troppo vicino.

“Un arrogante egoista che non vede a un palmo dal suo naso da gnomo. Un coglione impomatato che leccherebbe il culo a chiunque pur di venire considerato o ottenere quello che vuole”

“Non l’ho mai detto questo!” sbotta, voltandosi, per trovarselo faccia a faccia. Sono a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altra e lui sta letteralmente tremando di rabbia. E, con sua immensa soddisfazione, anche Hux ha perso tutto il suo contegno e lo fissa, il volto deformato per l’ira.

“No, i termini erano diversi, ma il succo rimane quello, Ren. Stupido bambino che non sei altr-AH! Ma che cazzo!”

Ben non ce l’ha più fatta: di puro istinto ha cercato di tirargli un pugno. Ma Hux è stato troppo veloce: gli ha afferrato il polso, sbattendoglielo indietro contro la porta e spingendolo a sua volta addosso al legno scuro. Il fatto è che, anche se non sembra, Hux ha abbastanza muscoli e per quanto Ben sia ben piazzato, la rabbia lo rende irrazionale e irrazionale vuol dire facilmente gestibile fisicamente da chi gli è eguale in forza fisica.

“Brutto bastard-” Prova con l’altra mano, ma anche questa viene bloccata. Rimane lì premuto contro la porta, con Hux a due centimetri dalla faccia che lo osserva.

“Calmati” gli sibila, guardandolo “stai facendo una scenata in corridoio. Cosa penseranno tutti? Vuoi che escano e ti vedano così?”

Ben cerca di liberarsi, ma ha l’equilibrio spostato indietro ed è difficile fare abbastanza forza per spostarlo.

“Non..me ne frega… niente!” sbotta, dimenandosi più che può “Lasciami. Lasciami ho detto! Tu, stupido pomposo lurido arrogante pezzo di me-”

La frase viene interrotta perché Hux si è sporto verso di lui. Si è sporto verso di lui per tappargli la bocca. Si è sporto verso di lui per tappargli la bocca con la propria.

Ci mette un attimo a realizzarlo e quando riprende il controllo del proprio corpo, bloccandosi, si ritrova a notare che, nel breve lasso di tempo in cui l’ha perso, troppo shockato dal suo gesto, ha automaticamente ricambiato il bacio. Famelico, disperato, rabbioso. Ha chiuso gli occhi, inspirando bruscamente e trattenendo il respiro, e poi ha ricambiato, muovendo le labbra contro le sue con forza, senza farsi domande.

Li riapre nel momento in cui Hux si tira appena indietro per guardarlo, gli occhi chiari che scrutano nei suoi scuri in cerca di qualcosa che nemmeno lui saprebbe definire. Risposte, forse. O forse no.

“Ben. Respira” gli sussurra l’altro, con un tono che non gli aveva mai sentito usare prima. È… gentile. Stranamente rassicurante. Riprende a respirare, annaspando appena, il cuore che gli batte a mille nel petto.

Per un secondo, tutto è quieto. Si fissano senza parlare per quel lunghissimo istante e poi, lentamente, Hux allenta la presa sulle sue braccia, accompagnandole delicatamente vero il basso. Con altrettanta lentezza, Ben segue il suo movimento e probabilmente le lascerebbe cadere lungo i fianchi se non fosse che le mani altrui si fermano al suo viso, sfiorandoglielo delicatamente.

Sussulta a quel gesto, prima ritraendosi, afferrandogli i polsi con la punta delle dita, ma quando nota che l’altro a quel gesto si è fermato scioglie la stretta, permettendogli di circondargli il viso con le mani, mentre socchiude gli occhi.

Ben Solo odia la gente. Odia i posti troppo affollati, le persone che ti fissano in autobus, gli sconosciuti che ti picchiettano sul braccio per chiederti informazioni e i bambini che corrono in giro e ti urtano. Odia quelli che ascoltano la musica senza cuffie e ad alto volume sui mezzi e quelli che si prendono troppa libertà e appena ti conoscono ti abbracciano. Odia tutto quello e mille altre cose ma nonostante ciò ha, innegabilmente e senza dubbio alcuno, un incredibile bisogno di contatto fisico. Odia la gente ma gli mancano le carezze che sua madre gli faceva fino a farlo addormentare, gli abbracci di suo zio, i cinque di suo padre. Gli manca che qualcuno lo tocchi, lo sfiori, con gentilezza, con affetto, ed è quasi con rabbia che si rende conto che non può rifiutare quel contatto perché non solo ne ha bisogno, ma perché Hux non ha rabbia o odio nelle dita che lo sfiorano, ma solo una delicatezza che non pensava potesse avere.

Delicatezza che ritrova nelle sue labbra quando si china e queste tornano sulle sue, mentre lui inclina appena il viso per aiutarlo. Sono morbide, sottili, e scorrono sulle sue lentamente, assaporando quel bacio. Invitano le sue a schiudersi, cosa che gli consente di fare perché quel contatto si approfondisca. E, incredibilmente, quella delicatezza non scompare nemmeno quando le cose si scaldano e le loro labbra e lingue iniziano una lotta sempre più famelica e disperata, inseguendosi, perdendosi e ritrovandosi al ritmo dei loro respiri sempre più affannosi.

Lascia i suoi polsi per stringergli l’orlo del cappotto, tirandoselo vicino e mordendogli il labbro, prima di tornare a baciarlo. Poi è Hux a mordere lui e quando le loro labbra si staccano quelle del suo coinquilino finiscono sul suo collo e la sua bocca morde e succhia la pelle pallida, strappandogli sospiri e mugolii bassi e rochi.

Geme quando una gamba, avvolta da pantaloni scuri, si fa spazio tra le sue, iniziando poi a muoversi per creare una frizione contro la sua crescente erezione che non è minimamente abbastanza per essere soddisfacente ma che è sufficiente per spingerlo ad abbandonare gli ultimi bricioli di controllo che gli rimangono.

Una mano di Hux abbandona il suo viso, cosa che gli strappa un lamento di protesta, ma un movimento particolarmente energico della sua gamba lo costringe a richiudere gli occhi e ad appoggiarsi al legno perché non gli cedano le ginocchia.

“Sto solo…prendendo la chiave..” lo sente mormorare, direttamente nel suo orecchio, la lingua che sfiora appena il retro dello stesso, strappandogli un nuovo gemito, subito seguito da un altro quando i suoi denti si chiudono sul suo lobo.

E difatti, Hux prende le proprie chiavi – non difettose – dalla tasca del cappotto e le infila nella toppa, aprendola e spingendolo al suo interno, prima di chiuderla alle sue spalle.

Cosa di cui Ben approfitta, per spingerlo indietro contro la stessa, come era lui prima, baciandolo, le mani impazienti che si infilano sotto il cappotto e glielo tolgono dalle spalle, godendosi anche la loro solidità, facendoglielo scivolare già e cadere a terra. Hux fa lo stesso con lui, senza perdere tempo e subito dopo infila le mani sotto felpa e maglietta, facendolo sussultare appena.

Afferra ambedue i capi, staccandosi da lui solo per farglieli passare sopra la testa, e poi li butta lì, sul pavimento, senza curarsene. Ben non trattiene un sorriso a quel gesto, anche se lo nasconde contro le labbra altrui, su cui lo preme, prima di spostarlo lungo la linea della sua mascella, che mordicchia, e poi sul suo collo, che bacia, succhiando e leccando i lembi di pelle che riesce a raggiungere, i gemiti del suo coinquilino ricompensa più che soddisfacente di quelle attenzioni. Le sue mani intanto litigano con i bottoni della camicia, cercando di slacciarli.

Gli ci vuole qualche minuto, cosa che fa ridere appena Hux.

“Problemi, Ben?” gli chiede, tirandogli appena i capelli scuri in cui ha affondato le mani, guadagnandosi un gemito basso e uno sguardo fulminante. Nota che le pupille di Ben, dilatate, fanno sembrare i suoi occhi ancora più grandi e scuri.

“Sta zitto” si sente rispondere dall’altro, che gli morde l’attaccatura del collo con un po’ troppa veemenza, strappandogli un gemito che rasenta il lamento di dolore.

Finalmente, dopo qualche altro secondo, anche la camicia cade, unendosi alla festa che i loro abiti stanno dando sul pavimento.

Le mani di Hux si stringono, una tra i suoi capelli e l’altra sul suo fianco, mentre in automatico si sfregano uno contro l’altra, in cerca di sollievo. Entrambi hanno ormai un’evidente erezione nei pantaloni, ma non importa, perché non hanno intenzione di smettere e lo sanno.

Hux lo spinge indietro, cercando le labbra con le sue, e viene accontentato.

Arretrano, baciandosi, verso la sua stanza, inciampando mentre cercando di togliersi anche le scarpe, abbandonandone una vicino al divano, un’altra chissà dove.

A riempire l’aria ci sono solo i loro respiri e gemiti sommessi, i sospiri e gli ansimi, il rumore di pelle umida contro l’altra.

Quando entrano in stanza, cascano sul letto, in un caos di membra, lingue e labbra.

Hux traccia una scia di baci sul collo pallido dell’altro, su cui stanno iniziando a spiccare, rossi e fieri, i primi segni di quell’incontro. Sorride appena a quella vista, mordendo ancora, più forte di prima, e Ben sussulta e geme, le unghie corte che affondano e scorrono nella pelle della sua schiena, tirandoselo vicino.

Presto si tira su, slacciandogli i jeans e sfilandoglieli, non senza qualche difficoltà visto quanto sono stretti, dalle gambe, gettando anche quelli da qualche parte dietro di se.

Lo osserva, gli occhi resi scuri dalle pupille dilatate che si beano di quell’immagine mentre si china tra le sue gambe.

Ben ha il viso rosso, e lo fissa con gli occhi spalancati, ma non si sottrae, per cui va avanti, posandgli le mani sulle cosce candide, un po’ troppo per i suoi gusti, se non si contano le costellazioni di nei che, si rende conto, gli coprono anche il petto e che si prende qualche istante per seguire con la punta delle dita, giocando al suo personalissimo unisci i puntini. Poi, posa le labbra sulla sua gamba sinistra, appena sopra il ginocchio, iniziando a tracciare una scia di baci e morsi, proponendosi di fare in modo che quelle cosce intonse si macchino di carminio, viola e blu. Per cui, vi affonda i denti, e poi stringe i lembi di pelle tra gli stessi, che poi lecca e bacia come a scusarsi, prima di ricominciare. E’ una scalata lenta, per cui si prende il suo tempo.

Ben, intanto, continua a graffiargli la schiena, inarcando invece la propria, le gambe che tremano e si contorcono appena ad ogni tocco, ad ogni morso. Affonda le dita ancora più duramente nella sua pelle ed è convinto che ci lascerà dei lividi.

La sua voce mentre geme e mormora una litania di parole incomprensibili, che non sa se siano insulti o preghiere, è ancora più bassa del solito, roca e rotta.

Si dedica a una gamba e poi passa all’altra strappandogli un singhiozzo. Stranamente, l’altro non prova a toccarsi, nonostante noti chiaramente la chiazza umida che si stra formando davanti ai suoi boxer.

Boxer che, una volta che finisce quella tortura, raggiunge. Raggiunge e toglie, ma ignora poi la sua erezione, strappandogli un gemito frustrato che somiglia più a un ringhio.

In fretta e furia si tira indietro, slacciandosi i propri pantaloni, togliendoseli insieme ai boxer grigio scuro, prima di riportarsi tra le sue gambe, addosso a lui, una mano sul suo viso mentre tornano a baciarsi.

Ma l’urgenza, il bisogno, si fanno sentire, e si ritrovano a sfregarsi freneticamente l’uno contro l’altro, i fianchi che scattano verso quelli altrui, i bacini che ondeggiano nella stessa disperata corsa verso il piacere.

Il che sembra quasi assurdo, pensa Ben, in un attimo in cui si stacca da lui, il respiro rotto e affannoso che si infrange contro il suo orecchio, lasciando le sue labbra schiuse e secche.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato, proprio mai, che tra tutte le persone che esistono sulla terra sarebbe finito a letto con il suo coinquilino. Ma tant’è, eccolo lì, con le gambe strette attorno al suo bacino e le unghie premute contro la sua schiena, i loro respiri che si mischiano in quella stessa stanza dove fino a quella mattina gli era proibito entrare e dove ora invece giacciono, sparsi a terra e mischiati agli altri, metà dei suoi vestiti.

Fa forza contro di lui per ribaltare le loro posizioni, così che Hux si ritrovi semi seduto e lui possa sedersi in grembo a lui, una gamba a destra e una a sinistra delle sue cosce, le ginocchia che affondano nel materasso con forza mentre riprende quel movimento con forza, facendo sfregare le loro erezioni, le mani che si aggrappano alla sua schiena e alle sue spalle per aiutarsi. Una mano di Hux si intreccia di nuovo tra i suoi capelli scuri, tirandoli, e l’altra prima stringe il suo fianco, mentre si spinge e sfrega a sua volta verso di lui, i fianchi che si alzano ritmicamente, e poi scivola tra le loro gambe intrecciate.

Lo tocca, strappandogli un gemito, la bocca che torna sul suo collo, mordendo e succhiando.

La sua mano poi afferra entrambe le loro erezioni, aumentando la frizione mentre il ritmo si fa sempre più serrato, come i loro gemiti che diventano una litania ininterrotta di suoni e sospiri.

Sanno entrambi che non dureranno ancora a lungo, che non ci sarà molto tempo per fare altro, e perciò aumenta il ritmo della sua mano, seguendo quello dei suoi fianchi.

Inizia a sentire la famigliare tensione nel bassoventre che si forma e si raccoglie, e dal modo in cui Ben si inarca contro di lui con la schiena, è probabile che per lui sia lo stesso.

Ed ha ragione: anche Ben la sente raccogliersi, alimentata dal piacere che lo percorre ad ogni spinta, ad ogni minimo movimento, e che lo fa rabbrividire e scuotere e inarcare, i capelli scuri che si appiccicano al viso sudato.

Getta uno sguardo ad Hux, le braccia strette dietro il  suo collo, per ritrovare un’immagine che non corrispondeva nemmeno un po’ a quelle che aveva del suo sempre impeccabile coinquilino: sudato, il viso arrossato, i capelli rossicci scompigliati, gli occhi brillanti e le labbra schiuse, entrambi lucidi. E… bello. Innegabilmente bello, con il viso sconvolto dal piacere e i gemiti che gli escono dalle labbra. Geme a sua volta a quella vista, portando di nuovo il viso verso il suo, per baciarlo.

Mai avrebbe immaginato che sarebbe successo quello, ma è più piacevole del previsto.

Chiude gli occhi, la tensione che aumenta, la presa sulle sue spalle e schiena che si stringe, le loro fronti unite e premute insieme che permettono ai loro respiri e gemiti, sempre più serrati, di mischiarsi.

Bastano pochi altri secondi, poche altre spinte, prima che non possa più trattenersi e si liberi, gemendo quando il piacere lo coglie e raggiunge l’orgasmo, tremando. Mugola di nuovo quando, pochi secondi dopo, mentre ancora è attraversato dalle ultime onde di piacere, anche Hux trema tra le sue braccia e gli morde l’attaccatura del collo, venendo a sua volta.

E poi, dopo un secondo e un ultimo gemito da parte di entrambi, l’ultima forza che li teneva ancora in piedi li abbandona e collassano disordinatamente l’uno addosso all’altro, i petti che si abbassano e alzano velocemente mentre cercano di riprendere fiato.

Rimangono in silenzio per alcuni istanti, Ben accoccolato su di lui, una mano di Hux ancora tra i suoi capelli, che ora li accarezza piano, in un gesto gentile. La stanza è quieta, c’è solo il suono dei loro respiri e l’aria sa leggermente di sudore e sesso. Sudore che si appicca alla pelle, freddandosi, facendoli rabbrividire appena.

E poi, una risata leggera lo scuote appena, proveniente dritta dal petto del ragazzo su cui sta pigramente sdraiato.

Alza lo sguardo su di lui, con una faccia confusa, ma Hux gli sorride di rimando, senza parlare.

“Che c’è?” chiede, corrucciandosi appena, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Hux allarga il sorriso in un leggero ghigno, guardandolo intensamente, prima di parlare.

“Leader Supremo?” chiede, con tono di scherno, cosa che gli fa guadagnare un pizzicotto nel fianco che lo fa sussultare.

“Io non parlerei fossi in te, Generale Imperiale” rimanda Ben, stizzito, accoccolandosi meglio addosso a lui, dopo un altro leggero pizzicotto.

“Touché” si sente rispondere, con contorno di altra leggera risata, prima che il silenzio cali di nuovo.

Sicuramente, quella giornata è stata inaspettata, sotto ogni aspetto, ma non è finita nel disastro più completo come pensava.

Finisce in modo…strano, con Hux che tira le coperte addosso ad entrambi, dato che lui non ha la minima voglia di spostarsi, mentre si accoccolano meglio e si stringono appena per cercare di stare nel suo letto, abbastanza piccolo, in due.

E mentre chiude gli occhi, Ben si rende conto di una cosa: odia ancora la sua facoltà, le materie, gli esami; odia ancora la gente, i posti troppo affollati e la gente che ascolta musica a volume troppo alto. Ma ora, odia decisamente un po’ meno il suo arrogante, sprezzante, studente modello e perfetto in ogni aspetto, coinquilino, Armitage Hux.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati fin qui, vi ringrazio. Piccole cose:  
> -mi sembrava simpatico mantenere l'idea dei cavalieri di Ben per cui li ho resi una band  
> -IntergalacrticMatch è ovviamente una pura invenzione  
> -volendo mantenere un riferimento ai loro ruoli in SW ho usato i nickname  
> -la barista con cui Ben voleva provarci è Rey  
> -Anche io avevo una chiave difettosa e ricordo gli insulti che ho tirato a quella porta
> 
> Se voleste lasciarmi un commento, io ne sarei molto felice <3


End file.
